ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
My Home is Earth
is the 23rd episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on December 18th, 1966. Synopsis The International Peace Conference building is attacked by an invisible spaceship. When the Science Patrol learn who is behind the attack, they become hesitant to take it out... Plot The International Peace Conference is about to be held in Tokyo, but before the conference can take place, the Science Patrol gets wind that several Planes and Boats have mysteriously been destroyed, all of whom are from Countries in the Peace Conference. Later that night, a Car Chase ends with a suspect crashing and being apprehended, with the Policeman who was chasing him informing the Science Patrol that the criminal described running into an "Invisible Wall." Learning from Mr. Alan of the Paris HQ that the incidents involving the Plane and Boat crashes have also described an invisible wall being what caused them to crash, the Science Patrol heads out to the sight where the chase took place. Soon enough, the Science Patrol collides with an Invisible Wall as well, and as they bail from their Car, the Wall, revealed to be an Invisible Rocket, takes off in retreat. The Science Patrol alerts Ide and Fuji of the occurrence, and they take off to pursue the invisible rocket. Despite hitting it with their weapons though, the Rocket's invisibility is too difficult for them to hit it and the Rocket takes off. Later, the team learns that the Rocket is not exactly invisible after all, it is shuddering at a speed that is going so fast it cannot be seen by Human Eye. With the fact revealed, Ide creates 3 new weapons that will expose the Rocket for them to see it and dispose of it: the Spectra Rays Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Going off to find the Invisible Rock once more, the Science Patrol uses Ide's Weapons and sure enough, the Spectra Rays find and expose the Rocket, leaving it visible enough for the team to take it down with their normal weapons now. The Rocket crashes in a nearby forest, and the Science Patrol goes off to find the Aliens responsible for the attacks. While searching though, instead of a race of aliens, a Giant Alien Monster emerges from the rocket's wreckage and instead of fighting, it flees from the team immediately. Mr. Alan recognizes the Monster as "Jamila" and suddenly becomes unable to fight back, becoming filled with guilt and remorse. As the team continues attacking, Jamila eventually hides deep within the forest away from their assault, safe for now. Later that night while still searching for the Monster, Mr. Alan reveals to the Science Patrol that Jamila is not (or wasn't) a Monster at first. Long ago during the arms race between the United States and Russia (a.k.a. - The Cold War,) Jamila was once a Human Astronaut who was sent into Space by an Unknown Country for Space Exploration. However, Jamila's rocket never returned to Earth, but not wanting to hurt the public's faith in Science, Jamila's accident was covered up and Jamila himself was forgotten. Jamila was thus left to drift through Space until he landed on an unknown Alien Planet, where he eventually mutated into the Monster he is now. Despite Jamila's tragic fate, the Science Patrol was ordered to have the Monster put down because Jamila's hatred in humanity for forgetting him made the former human too dangerous to be kept alive. Consumed by guilt for exposing Jamila and believing the former man is a predecessor of Science, Ide tries to resign from his position, but is ordered to retain it so as to help the team in stopping the Monster, much to his anger and guilt. The next day, Jamila begins attacking in the forest, only to be confronted by Giant Flamethrowers sent by the Defense Force to stop him. Thanks to the Monster's mutation though, Jamila was completely resistant to their attacks and began attacking a nearby village by setting it ablaze with his Fire Breath. As the Science Patrol was left to help evacuate people from the village, Ide managed to temporarily snap Jamila out of his quest for vengeance by reminding the Monster of his once human heart. The Monster become temporarily distracted by guilt after noticing the Village he had destroyed, but Jamila soon snapped out of his daze and fled the scene. Soon Jamila found his way to the site of Tokyo's Peace Conference, but the Defense Force was already waiting for the Monster, and this time they attacked the Monster with Rain Bombs, which doused Jamila in Water, greatly hurting the Monster (due to Jamila's mutation, Water became deadly towards him as the Planet he mutated on was water-less.) Soon enough, Hayata (who was rescuing a boy from the Village Jamila attacked) transformed into Ultraman and he confronted the Monster himself. Jamila proves to be a difficult opponent at first due his former humanity making him smarter than the average Monster, but Ultraman continued to fight on, and was soon forced to use the one ability that can kill Jamila... The Ultra Water Stream. Jamila withered and cried out in agony as his body was consumed by the Water of Ultraman's attack until finally, he succumbs to his injuries and dies in front of the Conference, his quest for vengeance foiled. Despite all that has happened though, the Science Patrol still felt guilty for what needed to be done and recognizing that Jamila was still once human, a private memorial was held in Jamila's honor and a monument was placed at the Peace Conference that read: ICI DORT C E GUERRIER QUI QUI S'EST SACRIFIÉ EN QUÊTE D'IDEAL POUR L'HUMANITÉ AINSI QUE POUR LE PROGRÈS SCIENTIFIQUE Which when translated becomes: HERE SLEEPS THE WARRIOR WHO WAS SACRIFICED FOR HUMANITY'S DREAMS AND THE PROGRESS OF SCIENCE Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Pierre Pilots as an Mr. Alan * Kenjirō Yoshino as Akira * Toshiya Ueda as an Mr. Alan ''(voice-over) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as '''Ultraman' * Teruo Aragaki as Jamila Notes *Despite being the 23rd episode of the series, this was the 22nd episode to be made during production. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes